yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Crimson
Al sancak'taki al kelimesinin ingilizce wp deki izahlı maddesi; anlamı güçlü, parlak, derin kırmızı biraz mavi ile kombine edilmiş kan rengi . Türkçe kırmızıdan ingilizceye crimson olarak geçmiştir. Crimson ' is a strong, bright, deep red color combined with some blue, resulting in a tiny degree of purple. It is originally the color of the dye produced from a scale insect, ''Kermes vermilio, but the name is now also used in general as a generic term for those slightly bluish-red colors that are between red and rose; besides crimson itself, these colors include carmine, raspberry, ruddy, ruby, amaranth, and cerise. History '''Crimson was produced using the dried bodies of the kermes insect, which were gathered commercially in Mediterranean countries, where they live on the Kermes oak, and sold throughout Europe[http://naturenet.net/blogs/index.php/2009/01/15/crimson Naturenet article with images and description of Kermes vermilio and its foodplant]. Kermes dyes have been found in burial wrappings in Anglo-Scandinavian York. They fell out of use with the introduction of cochineal, because although the dyes were comparable in quality and color intensity it needed ten to twelve times as much kermes to produce the same effect as cochineal. Carmine is the name given to the dye made from the dried bodies of the female cochineal, although the name crimson is sometimes applied to these dyes too. Cochineal appears to have been discovered during the conquest of Mexico by the Spaniard Hernán Cortés, and the name 'carmine' is derived from the Spanish word for crimson. It was first described by Mathioli in 1549. The pigment is also called cochineal after the insect from which it is made. Alizarin is a pigment that was first synthesized in 1868 by the German chemists Carl Gräbe and Carl Liebermann and replaced the natural pigment madder lake. Alizarin crimson is a dye bonded onto alum which is then used as a pigment and mixed with ochre, sienna and umber. It is not totally colorfast. Etymology The word crimson has been recorded in English since 1400,The first recorded use of crimson as a color name in English was in 1400 according to the following book: Maerz and Paul A Dictionary of Color New York:1930--McGraw Hill Page 193; Color Sample of Crimson: Page 31 Plate 4 Color Sample K6 and its earlier forms include cremesin, crymysyn and cramoysin (cf. cramoisy, a crimson cloth). These were adapted via Old Spanish from the Medieval Latin cremesinus (also kermesinus or carmesinus), the dye produced from Kermes scale insects, and can be traced back to the Turkish kırmızı (red in Turkish), and to the Persian ghermez (red in Persian). A shortened form of carmesinus also gave the Latin carminus, from which comes carmine. Other cognates include the Old Church Slavic čruminu and the Russian čermnyj "red". Cf. also vermilion. Dyes Carmine dyes, which give crimson and related red and purple colors, are based on an aluminium and calcium salt of carminic acid. Carmine lake is an aluminium or aluminium-tin lake of cochineal extract, and Crimson lake is prepared by striking down an infusion of cochineal with a 5 percent solution of alum and cream of tartar. Purple lake is prepared like carmine lake with the addition of lime to produce the deep purple tone. Carmine dyes tend to fade quickly. Carmine dyes were once widely prized in both the Americas and in Europe. They were used in paints by Michelangelo and for the crimson fabrics of the Hussars, the Turks, the British Redcoats, and the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Nowadays carmine dyes are used for coloring foodstuffs, medicines and cosmetics. As a food additive, carmine dyes are designated E120, and are also called cochineal and Natural Red 4. Carmine dyes are also used in some oil paints and watercolors used by artists. Alizarin crimson The shade of red on the infobox to the right is alizarin crimson. This is an artificially created color, used to replace the harder to obtain rose madder. Electric crimson Displayed at right is the color electric crimson. Electric crimson is that tone of crimson which is precisely halfway between red and rose on the color wheel (RGB color wheel). Folly Displayed at right is the color folly. Folly is a color one-fourth of the way between crimson and rose, closer to crimson than to rose. The first recorded use of folly as a color name in English was in 1920.Maerz and Paul A Dictionary of Color New York:1930--McGraw Hill Page 193; Color Sample of Folly: Page 27 Plate 2 Color Sample J6; on the upper half of Plate 2, the color Folly is shown as being one-fourth of the way between crimson and rose, closer to crimson than to rose. Razzmatazz Displayed at right is the color razzmatazz. This color is a rich tone of crimson-rose. Razzmatazz was a new Crayola crayon color chosen in 1993 as a part of the Name The New Colors Contest. Harvard crimson ]] Displayed at right is the color Harvard crimson, the color which is symbolic of Harvard University. The first recorded use of Harvard crimson as a color name in English was in 1928.Maerz and Paul A Dictionary of Color New York:1930--McGraw Hill Page 196; Color Sample of Harvard Crimson: Page 33 Plate 5 Color Sample J6 Crimson glory The color crimson glory is displayed at right. It is a medium shade of crimson. The color is a representation of the color of the flowers of the Crimson Glory Vine. The first use of crimson glory as a color name in English was in 1948 when the Plochere Color System was inaugurated. The source of the color name crimson glory is the Plochere Color System, a color system formulated in 1948 that is widely used by interior designers.Plochere Color System: OU Crimson OU Crimson, along with Cream, are the official colors for The University of Oklahoma, and its athletic teams, the Oklahoma Sooners. In the fall of 1895, Miss May Overstreet was asked to chair a committee to select the colors of the university. The committee decided the colors should be crimson and cream and an elaborate display of the colors was draped above a platform before the student body.Sooner Tradition - Crimson & Cream OU Crimson is also an official color for the National Weather Center.National Weather Center Logo Crimson in human culture Computer & Video Games * In the computer game Diablo using an eldritch shrine will give you the message Crimson and Azure becomes as the sun. * Crimson is a color of Nintendo DS Lite (crimson on top, black on bottom). * In the arcade game The King Of Fighters, one of the main characters is called Ash Crimson owing to his red outfit and his personality. * Crimson is a name given to Rosso in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII for her red outfit and bloodthirsty nature. * In the 1997 playstation strategy game Vandal Hearts the Crimson Guard were a bloodthirsty order of knights and soldiers that's crimson armour matched the color of the blood they spilled. * In the MMORPG MapleStory, the color "Crimson" is a recurring theme on the continent of Masteria, at the castle Crimsonwood Keep, founded by a man named Christopher Crimsonheart, and protected by the deadly Crimson Guardians, all of which are crimson in color. * Crimson Skies is a video game about air pirates in an alternate universe 1930s North America. * The sequel to Fatal Frame is called "Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly," as the game is based around spirits of those who have passed away becoming crimson colored butterflies. Cultural references *In English, crimson is traditionally associated with the color of blood, and hence is associated with violence, courage and martyrdom. It was the most distinctive color of British officers' uniforms until the introduction of khaki camouflage, and remains in use for the colours (flag). The King's Royal Hussars still wear crimson trousers as successors to the 11th Hussars (the "Cherrypickers"). However, the haemoglobin red is darker and has a lower chroma, and the haemoglobin molecule is structurally unrelated. * In Polish, karmazyn ('crimson') is also a synonym for a Magnate, i.e., a member of the nobility. Emblem colors *The international non-profit Greek letter organizations Delta Sigma Theta Sorority (ΔΣΘ), Incorporated, Kappa Alpha Psi Fraternity (KAΨ), Incorporated, and Kappa Alpha Order (KA) use crimson as one of their official colors. * Crimson is the school color of several universities, including Harvard University, Indiana University, New Mexico State University, Saint Joseph's University, University of Alabama, University of Belgrano, University of Mississippi, University of Oklahoma, University of Utah, Washington State University, Korea University and Worcester Polytechnic Institute. The daily newspaper at Harvard is called The Harvard Crimson, and the daily newspaper at Alabama is called The Crimson White. Harvard's athletic teams are the Crimson, while the University of Alabama competes as The Crimson Tide. The University of Kansas uses crimson paired with a deep blue to create its traditional colors. Literature *In the Old Testament, the prophet Isaiah uses crimson to symbolize sin. Isaiah 1:18 states, "'Come now, let us reason together,' says the LORD. 'Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool." * In fiction, the primary villain of Stephen King's The Dark Tower series is the Crimson King. The Crimson King also makes appearances in other King works, such as the novel Insomnia. Bev Vincent notes in his The Road to the Dark Tower that the color is intended to symbolize sickness, madness, and pain. * In the Star Trek universe, in the mirror universe, the Terran Empire has a flag that displays the symbol of the empire, a map of Earth with a dagger through it facing downward, rendered in gold on a field of crimson. By apparent analogy with the nickname Old Glory for the Flag of the United States in our universe, the flag of the Terran Empire is called by the nickname Crimson Glory.Berman, Rick and Braga, Brannan (Creators of Star Trek: Enterprise) editors Glass Empires (Three Tales of the Mirror Universe)--''Age of the Empress'' by Karen Ward and Kevin Dilmore by Mike Sussman; Sorrows of Empire by David Mack; The Worst of Both Worlds by Greg Cox) New York:2007 Pocket Books, a division of Simon & Schuster, Inc. (Trade Paperback) Page 230Image of the Flag of the Terran Empire on Flags of the World website: Military *In the United States Army, crimson is the color of the Ordnance Corps. Music *King Crimson has been a popular rock group since the debut in 1969 of their first album, In the Court of the Crimson King. * Crimson is the title of an album by the Swedish death metal band Edge of Sanity. They also made a follow-up to that album, entitled Crimson II. * Crimson is the title of an Alkaline Trio album. * Crimson Thunder the 2002 album of Swedish power metal band Hammerfall. * Kill to Get Crimson is the title of Mark Knopfler's 5th solo album released in September, 2007. * Crimson and Clover is a song and album by Tommy James and the Shondells. * Behind Crimson Eyes is a rock band from Melbourne, Australia. * Crimson is a Sentenced album. * "King In Crimson" is the first song from the Bruce Dickinson album The Chemical Wedding. * The Crimson is the name of a song by Atreyu (band). * Touched by the Crimson King is an album by Demons & Wizards * The Crimson Idol is a concept album by W.A.S.P Panelology *A nickname for The Flash is the Crimson Comet.Flash #284 April 1980 New York:1980 DC Comics Inc. On the cover of this comic book, The Flash is referred to as the Crimson Comet * In the Flemish comic strip Suske en Wiske (Spike and Suzy) the name of the bad guy is Krimson. * The Crimson Dynamo is the name of several fictional characters in the Marvel Comics Universe, most of whom have been supervillains. The various Crimson Dynamos have been powered armor-wearing Russian or Soviet agents who have clashed with the superhero Iron Man over the course of his heroic career. Television *On the cartoon show The Fairly Odd Parents, A comic book character is named Crimson Chin after his crimson tight outfit. * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm are the only season to feature a crimson ranger. Hunter Bradley is the Crimson Thunder Ranger second-in-command to the Ninja Storm Power Rangers. * In the short-lived television series, My So-Called Life, Angela Chanse dyes her hair a color called "Crimson Glow." * In the Japanese manga One Piece, the first floor of the underwater prison Impel Down is called the "Crimson floor". See also * Amaranth * Carmine * Red dye insects: Cochineal, Kermes vermilio, Polish cochineal * List of colors * Raspberry * Red * Rose * Rose Madder * Scarlet References * * Etymology OnLine Category:Pigments Category:Food additives Category:Shades of red Category:Natural dyes ca:Carmesí es:Carmesí fa:زرشکی fr:Cramoisi ko:크림슨 it:Cremisi he:ארגמן la:Coccum (color) ja:クリムゾン (色) pl:Karmazyn pt:Carmesim ru:Малиновый цвет simple:Crimson sr:Гримизна боја sv:Karmosin uk:Малиновий колір vi:Đỏ thắm zh-yue:大紅 zh:緋紅色